A Path To The Lost Past
by Stickermans50
Summary: Found during training, This stranger joins Luffy in order to achieve his own dream and help the rubber man to become the Pirate King. Does this stranger have what it takes to achieve his goal while having to face strong opponents like - The Seven Warlords, The Navy and it's Admirals and as well as The Four Emperors. {(Pirate King's Right Hand Man V2), Better DF.}
1. I Want To Be

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>_ : Okay As You Guys Read In The Summary This Is The Remake Or Remastered Version Of My __Pirate King's Right Hand Man__. That Only Means One Thing, I'll Delete The First Story And Continue Writing This With Like A Lot Of Changes In The Story Line. And Since My Writing Has Improved As Well, It'll Be Much Better I Can Guarantee You That Much._

_And So When The Third Chapter Of This Story Is Released I'll Delete The Right Hand Man. Sorry To Those Who Loved Right Hand Man, But I've Seen Many Flaws In The Story BECAUSE I'M AUTHOR. I've Already Said That This Is The Remake. So Same Naruto Same Luffy, Same Adventures, But...A Lot Of Differences Will Be Made To Make The Story Better._

_I Had Decided To Give Naruto A Goal In The Previous Story But It Just Couldn't Fit In There And Now With This I'll Be Able To Do As I Like._

_Let's Clear Some Things Up. Devil Fruit = Changed. Sorry If You Liked The Previous One Better But THAT WAS TOO MUCH POWER, And So I Decided To Change It And Other Thing Is... Well Nothing I Think I've Said Enough And I Hope You'll Like This Better._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga #1 - The Beginning Of An Adventure<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A Path To The Lost Past<strong>

**Chapter #1 - I Want To Be...**

A black-haired boy, With black eyes and with an straw hat was training in a forest and was swinging his fist at some trees in front of him. The boy was around 14 to 15 years age. For some reason his arms were stretching a lot. This boy for sure was doing a warm-up exersice. The boy first stretched both his arms back, And struck a big tree in front of him while yelling "**Gum Gum : Bazooka !**" As soon as the boy's arms connected with the tree, It was ripped apart. The stretching-boy then turned and jumped high in the air and then stretched his right leg and struck the ground as he growled "**Gum Gum : Stamp !**" His leg connected with the ground and made a slight crack in it. The young boy safely landed on the ground and and let out a sigh and took his head up and while looking at the sky with a soft grin.

"Still not strong enough." The boy said and his soft smile was exchanged with a serious and determined face and then he resumed his exercise. This boy then started to run towards a tree and was about to strike it down but was stopped when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"He...help...m...me !" Whispered someone from behind the stretching-boy. This faint and weak voice belonged to a male, That was for sure. The black-haired boy turned to see the source of the voice and found that there was an injured boy with blood flowing from his forehead and eye side, And his whole body was wounded. This boy was around the same age as the rubber boy, He had blonde hair and his one opened eye was in blue color, Which made it obvious that the stranger had blue eyes. The black-haired boy was shocked to see the stranger in such a state and ran to help him, Unfortunately when he got there the blonde had already lost consciousness as his eyes slowly closed.

"Good, He is still breathing !" Said the brunette as he checked the man and then took him up and ran, Probably for help. The rubber boy ran for over 5 minutes and then stopped in front of a house as he roared "DADAN !" This boy yelled with all his might, Causing the three people living in the house to come outside.

* * *

><p>One of them was a fat and ugly woman with curly orange hair, The other was a short-heighted man with his head covered with some cloth so it was hard to tell whether what color of hair he had or did he even hair. The last was a tall man, He had wattle on his chin and a comb on his bald head. This guy also had a mustache and big eyelashes.<p>

The curly-haired woman walked up to the rubber boy with an annoyed face and a tick mark on her head, With her eye brows twitching.

"What do you want Luffy ? And who is that ? Another bastard to join your gang !" Said the woman with an angry look and stared at the blonde boy in the rubber boy recently called Luffy's lap. Seeing the condition the stranger was in her mouth wide opened making the cigarette that was in her mouth fall on the ground.

"Dadan, I don't know what happened, I was doing my regular training in the forest and suddenly heard a voice. That voice belonged to this guy and when i ran to him he passed out. But because he is breathing i think the guy is alive, So i brought him here !" Replied the conscious boy with a concerned face and let the old lady look at the blonde. This also revealed the fat lady's name, It was Dadan.

"Magra !" The woman growled and the bald guy saluted as he ran towards her.

"Take him inside and give him first aid !" Dadan ordered with a sigh as she took cigarette from the floor and put it back.

"Yes Ma'am !" Magra said and took the boy and headed towards the house to give him the treatment that was needed.

"Dogra help him !" The woman said to the short-heighted guy with a serious look and the man didn't lose a second to follow the order.

"_How could've this happened to a young boy like this. And I always thought Garp was tough on his children !"_ Dadan thought with a plain look and turned her head towards the brunette boy.

"Luffy did you ask the boy anything about how he got that much wounded ?!" The shocked fat lady said while looking straight in the black-haired boy's eye.

"No, When i ran to him to ask he was already out of commission. Well anyways i'm going to resume my training, After all i can't let Ace beat me even though he started his journey two weeks ago, And i can't start mine for still two years...Gotta work hard !" The black-haired boy said with a wide grin and then ran back from where he came. TO THE FOREST. The ugly lady sighed seeing this but then turned to the house as she entered she saw the two men working what they were ordered for.

"Good, Let's ask him what happened when he wakes up ?" The fat woman said to herself coolly and sat down on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Night :<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Phew, Aaah. That was the best training session ever !" The rubber boy said with a big grin as he looked at the calm sky full of stars. Luffy was currently lying on the ground with his arms spread and his straw hat on his abdomen. The brunette boy then took his straw hat and sat down then put his hat back on his head and stood. The young boy let out a sigh and then lifted his arms up in the air as he took a deep breath.<p>

"I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES !" Luffy growled with all his might in the throat, His voice echoed for about 10 seconds. Satisfied with the training the boy then started walking in the direction of the Dadan residency. As he made it back he saw that there was no one outside since it was night the black-haired boy assumed they all had slept or something. The rubber boy walked inside the house and glanced at the unconscious blonde boy with bandages over his head and arms and his right leg. The rubber boy sighed and then walked inside of his room.

"_He hasn't woke up yet. What was that guy doing in the forest anyways, It's a pretty dangerous place !"_ The rubber boy thought with a plain look and lied on his bed to drift into a calm and peaceful slumber just so that he could wake up again and start training. Letting out a sigh before closing his eyes and then started snoring, Showing a sign that Luffy was already alseep.

"Arghhh !" A voice came from the outside, This continuous yelling disturbed the boy's sleep and so he decided to check it out. When the black-haired boy opened his room's door he saw that Dadan along with Magra and Dogra were trying to hold the blonde stranger down, Who was currently screaming in pain and while the trio tried to hold him down. Luffy ran to the boy and looked at the orange-haired woman.

"What's happening to him ? Woah he can dance and scream while he is sleeping that's awesome !" Said the rubber boy with stars of excitement in his eyes.

"It seems that he woke up and the pain is unbearable for him, Was he like this when you found him ?" Dadan asked as she tried to hold the blonde boy down but even though three peoples were trying to pin the boy down it seemed that he couldn't be pinned down just by three of them, The black-haired boy shook his head to the woman's questiong and then Luffy sighed and smashed the injured boy on the head and which rendered the boy again unconscious and shocking all others present there.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ?" Dadan, Magra and Dogra growled in unison as they looked at the brunette with shocked looks.

"Well i thought it was the only way to put him down, And he was also in pain so i did good for him !" The boy simply said as he made his way back to his room, Upon entering his room he closed the door and hoped on his bed and closed his eyes while trying to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day :<strong>_

* * *

><p>The rubber boy woke up with a yawn and stood from his bed as he stretched his arms. Luffy then looked at the sun with a wide grin and was about to jump out using the window but he was a little bit intrigued about the blonde boy so he walked outside and looked at the blonde, His jaw dropped when he saw that the stranger was awoke. Luffy quickly ran to the blonde boy and started investigating him. The rubber boy first pinched the blonde's cheek, Which made the boy have a tick mark on his head. Then the black-haired boy slapped the stranger. Finally the blonde stranger had reached to his limit and turned to rubber boy with a pissed-off face.<p>

"I'm not an alien, A pure human. I have everything you have, so...STOP CHECKING ME OUT !" The blonde boy yelled with an extremely annoyed face. Which caused the brunette to stop his _investigating_.

"So where did you come from ?!" Luffy asked as he backed away from the boy and sat on a chair nearby, While he rested his head on his hands and looked at the blonde in awe with his black curious eyes.

"I don't know and that is the only reason i'm here right now. I've been awake for 2 hours now and if i would have known...Well i wouldn't be here right now !" Replied the strange blonde with a pissed-off look as he stared at the rubber boy with deep thought. Luffy giggled at this and then walked to the blonde.

"Shishishi, So you are saying you forgot your memory !" The black-haired said as he kept his giggling on.

"Well i forgot most of it ! But i remember a lot of important things, For example I remember my name i'm N...wait, Why should i tell a stranger my name ?" The stranger plainly stated while looking at the boy.

"Okay. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, And i'm going to King of the Pirates ! And i also want to find the One Piece. See now i'm not a stranger and it's your tur-" The brunette was cut short by this earlier-wounded boy.

"Woah woah woah. Pirate of kings, I mean King of the Pirates. Don't kid with me kid. You are just 15 or 16 at most, like me. And you want to be a king, And not just any king...But the Pirate King !" The guest boy shockingly said as his jaw dropped by the impact of Luffy's words.

"I'll be the King don't worry about that, But you didn't tell your name. Don't cheat !" Luffy said with an angered look when the blonde, Just like someone-certain made fun of him about not becoming Pirate King. But the black-haired boy shrugged it away and reasked his question. The stranger face-palmed himself when he got the stupid-but-brave answer from the rubber boy.

"I guess you told me your name, It's only fair i introduce myself..." The stranger which was soon going to reveal his identity extended his bandaged-hand to the rubber boy for a handshake as the blonde grinned and prepared to tell his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i want to become the Strongest Man in the world, And to beat every pirate and human that challenges me or those that i challenge and... And... To beat the mighty Whitebeard. And even now i'm pretty strong you know !" Said the now-called Naruto with a grin but the shaking of his body was as clear as a black hole in a blue sky.

"Well how about a spar. In order to get One Piece i also want to become strong and...Wait you said you lost your memory and yet you know everything !" The rubber boy stated with a questioning manner.

"I said i forgot most of it. And these are the only things i remember. I don't know about my family and i don't what i did last week, I only remember that i called you for help and you helped me, And that's all nothing more nothing less. So i don't know nothing about me Mr. Monkey D. Luffy !..._Monkey D.,...I've heard this D somewhere before well whatever !_" Naruto said as he then suddenly drifted away in thoughts.

A gigantic dragon-like yellow-colored creature with wings and claws and big teeth. This creature was coming to attack a woman with a blonde-haired kid in her lap. Before the dragon could attack a portal appeared from below the woman and she completely fell in the portal. A portal than appeared somewhere else.

Naruto came back to the real world when the black-haired boy spoke.

"Hello. Hello... What about that spar, Let's see if you are strong ! So do you accept my challenge ?" The rubber boy asked with a innocent accent As he knocked the Naruto's face like a door. This had completely ruined the moment for the blonde. But Naruto controlled his anger and made the rubber boy grin widely when Luffy received this answer "Well i want to become the strongest, And to achieve it i must never deny any challenge. Let's see what you got Monkey D. Luffy !" As the blonde said this he jumped off the bed and then walked outside with the rubber boy following him.

"Monkey D. Luffy let me make this clear, I'm pretty strong and i don't like holding back. Once this fight is over i'll go and leave this place to go to the Grand Line in order to complete my dream. Clear ?" Said the blonde as he finally got in his fighting pose, Letting out a sigh of relief when the black-haired boy gave him a thumbs up, Saying that it's clear. Luffy also got in his fighting stance now both fighters were ready to go at it.

* * *

><p>"I'll let you make the fir-..." The whisker-marked boy said and was quite shocked when Luffy didn't waste any time and stretched his arm to attack the blonde, Who quickly jumped to avoid the blow thrown at him. Then the blonde ran towards the rubber boy and tried to punch Luffy but it was stopped by his other free hand. Naruto then used his second fist to attack which was blocked by Luffy's knee. Till then his already-thrown arm had come back and to avoid getting hit by it, Naruto jumped to his right.<p>

"You are pretty strong Luffy !" Praised the boy with a smirk and then ran towards the young boy.

"Why did you call me Luffy ?" The rubber boy asked as he stretched both of arms back and he also ran towards Naruto.

"Well it's because you've earned my respect as a fighter. You are not a pathetic weakling." The blonde said as he dodged a **Gum Gum : Bazooka **from the brunette quickly ducking to avoid the attack the blue-eyed boy punched Luffy in the stomach but Naruto was quite shocked when it didn't affect him much. Luffy without wasting a second headbutted the blonde who also didn't show much affect from the attack.

"So you must've eaten a **Rubber Rubber **Fruit right ?" Naruto asked as he jumped back to create distance between himself and Luffy.

"Yeah. And it tasted like yuck, And also it's called **Gum Gum **Fruit not Rubber Rubber..." The black-haired boy said while he again got in his fighting pose.

"You don't have to tell me that how it tastes, Because i already know that. I'm also a **Devil Fruit** eater and mine is also a **Paramecia **one just like your's !" The blonde said with a proud smirk but Luffy on the other hand was shocked as hell.

"How come you are not using your powers, USE THEM !" Luffy yelled with all his throat's power and ran towards the blonde to attack, The black-haired boy jumped in the air and stretched his leg to attack Naruto.

"MAKE ME !" The blonde boy said as he caught Luffy's leg and started spinning him and then released his leg making the boy hit the ground with incredible force.

"Shishishishi, That won't work me. Because i'm a rubber man !" Said the brunette as he stood on his feet again with his wide grin on.

"It seems i'll have to use my powers after all. **Air...**" The blonde said and then raised his left hand up in the air before he could say another word, The blonde collapsed and fell on the ground. Luffy ran to the boy with a concerned look and took Naruto up while walking towards the house. The rubber boy put Naruto on the bed and left the room to do his daily training. But this time for an unknown reason he had a very large grin on his face, Much bigger than usual.

"_He is strong. Well let's go !_" The black-haired boy said and left the place to do his training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Night :<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luffy was breathing heavily it looked like that his daily exercise was over and he was walking back to Dadan residency. After reaching their he noticed that the blonde was still sleeping. It must've been because Naruto was so heavily injured and yet he fought Luffy. That must've exhausted him a lot, The brunette boy wanted to complete his fight but could wait so he again went in his room to sleep.<p>

The next morning the black-haired boy stretched his arms in the sky and was quite shocked to see that Naruto was up. Luffy rushed to him.

"Let's complete our fight !" Said the brunette but something shocked him and that was Dadan.

"No Luffy this Naruto guy has to rest for now, I've grown soft in these years. Damn you Garp !" Said the old-fat lady with a sigh but shrugged it away. The rubber boy turned to the woman and grinned.

"Okay. We'll fight whenever he is fully heal-..." Luffy and Dadan's conversation was interrupted by the supposed-to-be weakened Naruto.

"I'm completely fine, Let's finish our battle. This time i'll go all out from the beginning !" Said the blonde boy as he stood from the bed with an excited smirk.

"Well i don't care if you die. So don't fight here, Go somewhere else and die there !" Dadan said with a pissed-off look which made the blonde sweat drop but they decided it would be good if they went somewhere else. Naruto and Luffy went where the rubber boy usually trained and without any particular reason, Dadan and her two men were going behind them.

"Okay Luffy, I'll show you my power !" Naruto said with his smirk intact as he took his hand up in the air with his palm open.

"Alright, **Gum-Gum...**" Luffy said and swung both his fists with incredible speed that it looked like many fists were coming to the blonde.

"**Air...**" Naruto said still having his excited smirk on...

**The End Of Chapter #1 :**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__** :**_

* * *

><p><em>Well That's It. The First Chapter Of My Third Crossover And I Hope You Enjoyed It. Naruto Is From This World Or Somewhere Else, Well That's Something That Will Not Be Revealed For Quite A Long Time. I Hope You'll Like This Story And So Tell Me What Will You Like To See In The Future. I've Decided The Pairings, LuffyxNami. But The One For Naruto, Well I'm Not Going To Reveal It.<em>

_Anyways, Try Guessing The Devil Fruit Naruto Has, If Your Guess Is Right I'll P.M You And Tell You, But I Know That You Can't Guess His Devil Fruit...There Is No Way In The World._

_So Well The Next Chapter Will Be Up On 15th November, Which Is Tommorow !_

_It Seems That's It !_

**_Have A Good Day\Night/Evening\Morning/Noon Or Whatever You Are Having B-}  
><em>****_Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-]_**


	2. Mr Double-U

**I Don't Own One Piece Or Naruto**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>_ : I'm Really, Really, Really, Really Sorry About The Delay. I'm Really Feeling Bad Because The Estimated Date Was 10-15 Days Ago And Nothing Else But Sorry. I Was Really Sick So I Even Had To Get A 3-5 Days Rest From School. When That Happened, Yesterday I Had To Get Back To Track With School Work And I Was Finally Free From All Things. So Here I'm Presenting You Guys With Chapter #2._

_Enough With This Crap, I Hope You'll Enjoy The Chapter, And The Devil Fruit As Well._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga #1 - The Beginning Of An Adventure<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A Path To The Lost Past<strong>

**Chapter #2 - Mr. Double-U**

"**Air...**" Naruto whispered as he raised his hand in the air with his palm opened. Luffy's barrage of fists was coming near and near to the blonde.

"**Gatling** !" These fists were now 5 inches away from the blonde at max.

"**Seal !**" The whisker-marked boy murmured and in a blink of an, It seemed that air was being sucked in his left hand's palm.

* * *

><p>*slow motion start*<p>

"_What did he do ?"_ Was the black-haired boy's question who looked at the blonde with awe, But continued his attack and finally the blonde took his left hand back and then extended his right hand to the incoming rubber-fists.

"**Release !**" Was all the blonde boy said and before the rubber boy's fists could connect with Naruto, A huge gust of wind was released from the blonde's right hand. Because Luffy was pushed back a lot and his fists were back to normal as well. The black-haired boy blocked the gust of wind coming to him by using his both arms and because of the strong-enough pressure he had gotten a little cut on his left arm while blood was falling from it. The wind pressure was finally gone and the black-haired boy put his hands down. The rubber boy looked at his arm and then at Naruto with stars in his eyes.

*slow motion end*

* * *

><p>"Awesome ! How did you do that ?" Asked the excited boy with stars of excitement in his eyes as he kept looking at the extended right hand of the blonde. The blonde-haired boy smirked and sat on the ground in a cross-legged position.<p>

"So do you forfe-..." Naruto's question was left interrupted when Luffy spoke.

"Nope, Just wanna know how you did that ?" Said the brunette with his excitement slowly decreasing.

"Well it's simple. This is the ability of my Devil Fruit ! I ate the **Seal-Seal **fruit, By using my abilities i sealed a little bit of wind in my left hand, And with enough pressure released it from my right hand." Naruto explained with a proud smirk as he again stood on his feet and got in his fighting stance.

"You can seal anything ?" Luffy asked with a little bit of curiosity which made the blonde lift a eye brow, But Naruto shrugged it away and let out a sigh as he prepared himself for another explanation of things.

"Okay. I probably shouldn't tell someone i'm fighting about my abilities but...Since you guys helped me, And the only reason i'm alive are you, I'll tell you !" Said the blonde boy while he again extended his left hand and sealed some of the air around inside of his left hand.

"See i ate this fruit, I don't know how or when. But it's abilities are that it allows me to seal anything in my left hand and i can release that through my right hand. But there is a limit to my storage of how much i can seal or absorb things, Once i reach that limit i must release things to balance myself. But that's not all to my powers, For example i can do this..." The wanting-to-be strongest walked to Luffy and put his left hand on the brunette boy's forehead and smirked.

"**Memory Seal !**" Said the blonde while concentrating his power in the palm of his left hand, A pink colored light started leaking from the blonde's hand and it did something to Luffy, But what ?

"Hey how did you get here so fast ? You were standing over the-...Wait what did you do ?" Said the astonished rubber boy with a confused face and waited for an answer.

"You see that's also my fruit's ability. I sealed your last 10 seconds memory and you forgot that i was standing there. I can also make you forget everything but then that depends on the power of the person, Let's say if i seal all your memories...The power would only work for one minute at max. But if i use it on a normal human being they'll never be able to snap out of it !" Said the blonde as he took a breath so that he could explain further.

"But doing that isn't very good for me. I have a place where i seal these things and it's me. I call that place or where i seal these things the **Sealing Space** and it has limit to how much can it hold. After a certain amount of sealing i must release the power, attack, memory or whatever is sealed, So that's it i think !" Naruto finally sighed in relief as his big explanation of his Devil Fruit was over.

"Cool, Can you teach me how to do that ?" Said the black-haired boy with stars in his eyes. Which made the blonde sweat-drop.

"Well Luffy you see this is not my power, Well technically it is but...Still it's not mine. I was gifted with these powers because of my **Seal-Seal **Devil Fruit. Well and i got it's powers, You got your own fruit and personally i would say your's is way better, Mine doesn't save me from brute attacks while your rubbery body doesn't even get affected...ANYWAYS...Let's finish our battle !" Said the blonde as he suddenly got serious and ran towards the brunette boy with high speed.

* * *

><p>Naruto quickly tried to punch Luffy but the rubber boy ducked and tried to upper-cut the blonde on the chin, And he did succeed but the blue-eyed boy wasn't affected that much. The blonde quickly regained his composure and kicked Luffy in the stomach, But much to the Naruto's shock it didn't affect that much on Luffy's rubbery body. Seeing that Naruto was in shock the straw-hatter quickly jumped and kicked the blonde in the both of his shoulders with both his legs, Sending the blonde back a little.<p>

Naruto didn't lose a second and again started running towards the rubber man who also rushed towards Naruto. This time the stranger sealed some of the wind around, inside of his left hand and prepared his attack. While Luffy stretched both his arms back and swung them at the blonde before they both could make contact the blonde extended his right hand with a smirk and released a powerful gust of wind, Slowing down the **Gum Gum : Bazooka**'s power. Naruto quickly jumped in the air and then sealed a lot of wind in his left hand and released it in one instant while it faced the sky, Making Naruto go down in high speed and the blonde headbutted Luffy right in the gut pushing him back...a lot. The rubber man fell on the ground.

"Well had enough Luffy ?" Asked the blonde coolly while looking at Luffy who was currently trying to stand on his feet.

"Nope. Just getting started !" Replied the brunette as he ran towards the blonde.

Naruto quickly punched the ground and stuck his in the floor, And with that used his **Seal-Seal** powers and the ground then had a hole in it. This hole was as big as an average-sized human.

"**Release !**" Naruto murmured as he ran towards the rubber boy and suddenly the blonde's right arm turned brown. It must've been the rocks that the blonde had sealed and now was using them as shields.

Luffy quickly stretched his left fist and tried to strike the blonde who punched the incoming attack with his earth/rock coated punch. Naruto was easily able to stop the rubber fist of the brunette and ran towards Luffy while trying to punch him in the face, Unfortunately for Naruto the black-haired boy jumped a second before getting hit and then attacked with both his feet combined while growling "**Gum Gum : Spear !**" Striking the blonde's neck area but luckily Naruto withstood it and quickly held the rubber boy's feet by his enhanced right hand and started spinning Luffy and sent him crashing in a nearby giant rock.

"Let's finish this up...**Air Seal !**" The blonde boy murmured as his hand turned back to normal and Naruto quickly sealed/absorbed wind inside of his left hand but this was much more than before. Before Luffy could even make a move Naruto released a powerful wind attack from his right hand which was directed at the rubber boy's face. This attack affected the rubber boy quite a lot which was shown as Luffy put his hand on his face in pain.

"I think you are satisfied that i'm strong, And...Since i'm also satisfied i don't need to prove myself. As decided i'm going to leave this place and enter The Grand Line to achieve my dream and i may find out about myself. See y-..." Before Naruto could even complete his sentence the-before-hiding Dadan came out of the bushes as she interrupted the young blonde in his talk.

* * *

><p>"Wait !" Were the words that directed the Sealing man's attention from Luffy to Dadan.<p>

"You should definitely join Luffy's crew !" Said the fat woman with a serious look.

"And why is that ? I really don't see how i should _definitely_ join Luffy's crew !" Naruto replied as he stared in Dadan's eyes with a plain expression.

"Well i probably think you don't know, No one knows. Except maybe Garp and me. Garp told me that Roger had said that the place where One Piece is, There is also a special cave which can unlock anyone's hidden potential. So it could also work on your memories." Explained the curly-haired woman with a smirk. Naruto got in deep thought before saying.

"Are you sure about that ?" Was the question that the blonde asked from Dadan. While these two were conversing with each other, Luffy was looking at Naruto with a wide grin. After a brief moment of silence the bandit leader spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure because Garp said that it can unlock hidden strength...Memories is a different term. But it's worth a try !" The fat lady answered with a serious look, While waiting for Naruto's final answer.

"Hey Luffy ! When are you going to become a pirate ?" Naruto asked as he turned again to Luffy who still had his care-free grin intact.

"Only in two years." The rubber boy replied and kept his grin while doing so. This answer made the blonde fall on the ground, He stood back on his feet as Naruto gained his composure. Having a tick-mark on his head and his eye-brow twitching showing that Naruto was quite angry, But he somehow managed to control his emotions and let out a sigh as he looked at the rubber boy.

"Well i think i'll pass. I mean two years is a hell lot of time, So, Sorry about that. But if we someday meet on sea i'll surely help you with your journey...See ya !" Said the blonde while walking away with a grin as he waved his hand without looking back.

"Goodbye. If we meet on the seas, I won't just let you join. You've gotta prove yourself again !" Luffy shouted as he also waved his hand but he got no answer from Naruto. But Luffy knew that the blonde will be strong.

As Naruto walked away out of the town with the usage of a small boat, He got off the rubber man's island. As Naruto walked more and more he saw an island, The blonde started paddling in that direction. After five to six minutes Naruto's boat finally got to the island.

* * *

><p>It was a very big island and it was mushroom-shaped for some unknown reason, Nevertheless the sealing man kept walking while changing his sight from one place to another to see the place, And to also search if there is any kind of enemy. After walking for a while the blonde got some fragrance of some food being cooked, He followed it and that led to a city which was full of people. Naruto turned his head and looked at the food that was being cooked. Jumping towards it he turned to the chef who was making this awesome meat.<p>

"Mr. Chef can i have some meat and booze ?" A hungry Naruto asked with a happy expression while saliva dripped down from him lower lip, Showing the signs that he was _hungry_.

"Hahahaha. Kid you don't get wood wor wree here. Have you got some money ? Iw yes, Then you can eat as much as you like...Iw not...THEN YOU DON'T GET ANY WOOD !" Said the young chef. This chef was two years older than Naruto at most and he had silver hair, Which were spiky. This guy also had a x mark on his left hand's palm. A little bit of his moustache hair were coming out showing that he was growing into an adult.

"Who you calling a kid, Mr. Double-U !" Naruto mocked as he smirked with a i-don't-care grin.

"Why you ! Haven't your elders told you, You shouldn't use someone's feakness in your w***ing s-..." The mocked chef was left interrupted when Naruto again spoke.

"You said it again. Hahahaaha. Mr Double-U, I challenge you to a fight ! If i win you give me some food, If you win you give me your food but i'll do anything you say !" The sealing man explained with his from-before smirk intact.

"You wool. You think you can beat me...THEN YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT. You can beat me fith ease...Because i'm a chew...an..." Surprising the chef kid fell on the ground with tears in his eyes as he talked while Naruto came near him to see what was wrong.

"What happened ki-" The sealing human was upper-cutted in the chin which put him in utmost shock, Because it was the same guy who was crying a moment ago and now he just attacked Naruto. Quickly sealing some air in his left hand and releasing it from his right hand in the direction where he was sent flying, Because of the gust of wind the speed of the blonde was slown down.

"_This double-u guy...What is he made of ?"_ Naruto thought as he finally stood on his feet and cleaned the blood from his lower lip.

"Challenge accepted !" Was what the silver-haired man said as he ran towards the blonde, Naruto quickly sealed a little bit of ground's rock below him, In his left hand and then enhanced his right hand with the rocks from before.

"Alright !" The sealing warrior said as he ducked a second before getting hit by the silvertte's fist and kicked the man in the waist. After showing a little bit of damage-taken reactions from the attack, The silver-haired boy grabbed the blonde's leg and smirked.

* * *

><p>"What's your name ?" Naruto questioned as he also smirked.<p>

"Haruto..." The now-called Haruto answered with his smirk intact.

"I'm Uzumaki,...Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you. **Air Seal !**" Naruto said as his right hand was now back to normal and before Haruko could start spinning the blonde, The sealing man released a powerful gust of wind towards the silvertte. Who blocked it using both his hands but was still pushed a lot back.

"A devil wruit user ? Just like me huh, I ate the **Strong-Strong **Wruit. fith it's power i can make anything 5x stronger except for living things, But that rule doesn't apply to me. I can make my bones wive times stronger fithout a problem." Replied the pushed-back man who quickly regained his composure and ran towards a shocked Naruto, While running Haruko took some rocks and threw them at Naruto while enhancing their power by his **Strong-Strong **powers.

"**Rock Seal **!" The blonde whispered as he easily took the rocks and sealed them inside of his left extended hand.

"_This totally proved it, I'm at the very least twice as strong as he is. Because if that wasn't the case sealing these rocks would've caused damage to my body...Anyways let's finish this fight !"_ The sealing man thought as he smirked and observed Haruko who was currently running towards him.

Haruko tried to punch the blonde who moved a little right, Then the silverette used his other fist to strike and Naruto moved a little to left. This sequence went on for a while before the blonde took one punch right to his jaw which sent Naruto flying to a shop nearby.

Many people had gathered to see this fight, Since it was a looking-like developed city not much people must've fought there. Except for pirates or other thugs. The crowd of common citizens of the town were enjoying this as it didn't look much of i-want-to-kill-you fight. It looked like a friendly spar so the people could freely enjoy it.

"Haruko..." Naruto said as he stood on his feet while he cleaned some dust off his clothes with a calm smirk. Which he had through the whole fight.

"Fhat ? You Fant to give up !" The silver-haired man said with a calm smirk.

"Nope, It's quite the opposite. I'm going to defeat you but...Will you help me in someth-..." Before Naruto could even finish his sentence he was kicked in the right shoulder by Haruko who had smirk. Shocking to the silverette Naruto was also smiling.

"OKAY...**Air SEAL !**" Naruto growled as he quickly budged the chef away and sealed a lot of wind inside of his hand as he got near and near to Haruko who was throwing some rocks towards the blonde. But the sealing man sliced them all by using wind from his right hand while still running, As he got very close to the man's abdomen he released a powerful shot of wind from his right hand. Sending the man flying away and crashing in Haruko's own restaurant.

"_This Naruto guy is quite strong, I...I can't continue this fight !"_ Haruko thought with a plain expression as he fell on the ground without a warning, Seeing this Naruto let out a sigh of relief and all the crowd that had gathered to see the _friendly-spar_ had returned to their own works.

"Man am i so hungry ! Time to eat." The blonde growled as he ran towards the finally-cooked meat and ate all of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Hours Later :<strong>_

* * *

><p>The silvertte opened his eyes and noticed that his vision of sight was blurry, Closing his eyes and then opening them in one instant he understood that now he was seeing everything clearly. By using the support of his hands Haruko first sat on his knees and then stood on his feet. Turning and looking at his restaurant the silver-haired chef noticed that the one who beat him to a pulp was still here.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here ?" The chef asked with a confused look.

"I see that you are quite strong, I mean not as strong as me but still strong. So how about join me in my journey to become the strongest ?" Asked the sealing man with an exciting smirk as he offered Haruko an adventurous trip.

**The End Of Chapter #02 :**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The Author's Notes<strong>__** :**_

* * *

><p><em>OMG. It's Been So Long...So So SO LONG...Well Finally I'm Back With Two Chapters (As I Had Promised) One Of This Story And Other Of N.A.I.F So Check That Out As Well.<em>

_So Guys, How Was The Chapter ? Good or Bad ?_

_I Think The Seal-Seal Fruit Is Pretty Unique And I'm The First One To Use It...Because I've Read A Lot Of NarutoxOne Piece And Solo OP Stories As Well So There Is No Seal-Seal Fruit Out There._

_So How Was It ? Did You Like It ?_

_I've Already Decided About Something And Let Me Tell About It...I WON'T KILL ACE. Because I Love Him And His Character Will Play An Important Role In The Future. So He Is Not Going To Die, But No Matter How Much I Respect Him Sir Whitebeard Will Have To Die To Make A Change In The World Of Pirates. To Make A New Era._

_Some People Will Say How Will Luffy Get The Time-Skip...And I Already Have An Idea For That So Don't Worry._

_Anyways I Hope You Liked Haruko...Mr. Double-U..._

_It Seems That's not It...The Release Date Is... Well Not Going To Give A Release Date Because If I Can't Produce Some Reading Material By Then It Would Be A Let Down For You And I Myself Will Feel Bad. So No RELEASE DATE._

_**So Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having B-}  
><strong>__**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-}**_


	3. I'm Weak

**I Don't Own Naruto or One Piece!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Here It Is ! The Third (3rd) Chapter. So Well This Is The Final Chapter For This Saga And You Will Definitely Find That Out In The End Of This Chapter. Man Was This Hard To Write. Well It Was...But After A Lot Of Thinking And Re-writing The Chapter Twice It's Finally Done And You Are Reading It. <em>

_And Also If Some Of You Have Read My Profile, You Must've Found Out That I Had Naruto's Power Completely Figured Out But Those Powers Weren't Cool And So I Thought I Should Definitely Give Naruto Something Like __Gia Sekando__ (Gear Second) And __Gia Sado__ (Gear Third) So Well It Took Me Two Days To Think Of Something Like That...And Finally I Have Two Power-Ups Ready. _

_The First One Is Really Great But The Second One...Well It Needs A Little More Thinking But Even If I Don't Work On The Second Power-Up That Much I Don't Think It Is Important. Since The First Power-Up Will Be Monstrous Itself._

_But Those Powers Won't Be Revealed For A Long Time..._

_Maybe After Naruto Meets Smoker For The First Time He Will Realize He Is Week And In Alabasta...BOOM He'll Have Gotten The Second Power-Up._

_Anyways Now I'm Just...Well Whatever I'm Not Going To Talk More. Enough With This Crap...And..._

_I Hope You'll Enjoy The Final Chapter Of This Saga, And Then Boooooom. East Blue. Luffy, Zoro, & Naruto...Let's Begin !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saga #1 - The Beginning Of An Adventure<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A Path To The Lost Past<strong>

**Chapter #03 - I'm Weak**

"Hahahahahahahahah...Are you kidding fith me ? You becoming the strongest, Do you even knowf fho has that title right nowf and to attain it you've fotta defeat him so please ? And me join you ? Fhy ? Fhat do i get fith it ?" Said the silverette while laughing maniacally as he got off the ground and stood on his feet to meet the blonde's height. Both staring each other in the eye. And having a moment of silence for a while. The brief moment of silence was broken when the blonde spoke.

"I know...I know the current strongest man, Isn't it Whitebeard ? Well yeah he is...A great pirate, a great man. But i think it's time that someone else took that title and i'll be the one to do so, Everyone in the whole world will tremble in fear when they hear my name. Although i have no plan on terrorizing the people of this world at all. But still i'll have the power and authority...And as far as what you will get while joining me..." Naruto answered Haruko's question with determined eyes and his voice was strong enough to make the other guy shut up. Continuing after a minute he said.

"You can get anything and it's pretty obvious as well." The blonde finished with a smirk leaving a question for the silver-haired man to ask.

"Fhat do you mean obvious...I don't understand !" The strong-strong devil asked with a confused and intrigued face and waited for the obvious reason.

"Well long story short, The future strongest man's friend can or will be able to get anything. All i ask in return is help me with loyalty because even i know that there is no way i can or will ever be able to survive in Grand Line while being a devil fruit eater since i can't even swim." The sealing human explained while taking a bottle and started drinking water as he grinned softly and for some reason this made Haruko fall on the ground.

"You dumbass i'm also a devil wruit eater so it means, Two guys fho can't even sfim travel in the most dangerous sea in the forld...Man you are such an idiot, I mean i'm a good navigator and all but still i can't sfim or to be more clear my devil fon't allowf me to fwim !" Quickly regaining the composure after the blonde's explanation, Haruko explained the like Naruto, He too is a devil fruit user and with Naruto and him together there is no way they'll survive. As soon as Haruko elaborated the condition the two were in Naruto quickly started laughing with embarrassment as the water in his mouth came out instantly.

"_Man...i completely forgot about that. First i meet a rubber freak and that bastard is a devil fruit eater, Then i meet this guy and he is a devil fruit user as well. This day couldn't get any worse. And to top all of this off i don't have a clue about myself. Man i don't give a shit to my memory but i wanna become the strongest and living and training at a place like this won't do me any good either. Since there are many different ways and techniques of fighting, This is bad..."_ Thought the cheek-whiskered boy with a smirk, Naruto without saying anything started walking away while waving his hand.

"Hey fhere are you going ?" The silverette asked with confusion filled in his voice.

"Ummmmmm, Don't know maybe The Grand Line. Anyways thanks for the food see ya..." Said the blue-eyed boy without turning while having his hand up in the air. Soon enough Naruto disappeared from Haruko's sight of vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere With Naruto :<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Man i'm tired...This island better provide me with some good meal and not to forget a strong human being, Don't care if it's a man, a woman, a gay...Nah...I don't want a gay on my ship anyways i just hope if there is someone strong on this island that is a non-devil-fruit eater." Naruto finished with a sigh as his small boat slowly made it's way to the new island. The sealing man noticed that the wind was no longer pushing his boat, So extending his hand opposite to the island the blonde murmured "<strong>Release !<strong>" And with that a gust of wind pushed his boat with enough strength for him to reach the island's shore.

"There goes all my sealed wind, Well anyways i gotta perfect this power as well. Really man sealing from one hand and releasing from other. If someone even cuts my left arm i won't be able to seal anything and if someone cuts my right one well...I won't be able to release anything. I'll be like a-..." The blonde was cut off as his boat now connected with the land. Huffing at this the blonde jumped out of the wooden thing and stretched his arms while turned around to see the sun almost setting in the horizon.

"What is that ? Ah ah ah... Feels awesome, It's definitely meat. Man am i hungry ! First stop any restaurant and eat if don't get the food nicely beat the man and then get it...Man i love my life !" The blonde growled as he ran towards the delicious smell attracting him following it for five minutes, The sealing human finally found the source and his jaw literally dropped when the blonde noticed the whole city filled with great place.

"In my whole life, I've never seen such a town. Man i don't think it's a town at all, I think it's a city or am i in paradise. Or...Or now i'm over-acting !" Naruto kept murmuring to himself but finally noticed that he will be soon considered a fool in the town if citizens see him talking to himself like that. Shuting himself up and looking at some restaurants while walking. The blonde finally noticed a small restaurant which Naruto thought won't be much expensive with a smile as he finally reached to the door of the small restaurant.

"Let's get something to eat..." Naruto muttered to himself again and opened the door and entered the place seeing a old man with white hair on the counter, Naruto walked up to him and asked for some meat with something good to drink as well.

"Oh a new face around here are you young man ? Well let me tell you this is the island of pirates...So not good for tourists to visit...Get out of here as soon as you can young boy !" The white-haired man said with serious look, Naruto ignored it and sat on the chair. By his right side was a mild-aged woman with black hair and she was also for some unknown reason crying.

"Old man why is she crying ? Any particular reason..." The sealing human asked with a serious look of his own.

"Well she is the wife of the marine officer who was out of town for a long time, After coming he got the information that many pirates had made this town their territory. That brave marine tried to take them on but lost to them and is being held captive at the moment. Ever since no one has ever tried to fight those gu-..." The white-haired man was cut short without even getting the chance to complete his sentence, As the blonde interrupted with a more serious question.

"Are those pirate-guys still here in the town ?" The whisker-marked boy asked with a serious and crazy smirk.

"What are you up to kid ? Well i don't care whether you wanna die or not...Yeah they are still here and they live on the east coast. And there are many of them there...So i would say...Don't go and kill yourself !" The white-haired man explained while still having his serious look on his face.

"I don't give a shit how many...But still how many pirates or pirate crews are there ?..." The sealing human plainly asked as the old man put his order on the table and some booze as well.

"if i had to guess...at least 16 cre-..." The old man was again cut off by Naruto's interruptions.

"What was that marine's rank ? He wasn't a vice-admiral or something was he ?" Naruto asked taking a bite from his food while taking a sip from his drink. While the woman in his side kept listening to the conversation with teary eyes but it was clear that some kind of hope was building up in them.

"Oh no. He wasn't that high in rank but still he managed to take five crews down all by himself..." The white-haired man gave the answer to the final question Naruto asked. With that done the blonde ate the last piece of his food and drunk the last drop of his booze and walked outside of the restaurant with his same determined and crazy look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside The Restaurant :<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto could be seen running in high speed and finally after getting to the biggest restaurant with a smirk he entered inside.<p>

"_That old man...He didn't even have a slight clue that i didn't pay for the dinner but the most amazing thing is i can use the name of these Pirates' names to stay in this hotel for now...But tomorrow..." _Naruto thought with a goofing-around face and started walking to the counter where a woman with waist-long black-hair and red big eyes was standing there, Quickly getting serious about his further thought.

"_Tomorrow all of these bastards are going to get the beating of their lives, I mean man they will really be having their asses in their hands after i tear them apart...I just hope they are a bit of challenge !"_ The blue-eyed boy thought and as soon as he reached the counter the blonde fakingly-smirked but evilly.

"Woman. I'm a pirate...And you...gotta...GIVE ME A ROOM !" Naruto coldly stated with a devilish smile, Making the woman in front tremble in fear, The girl assumed that the blonde was a pirate in real. Because Naruto was a pirate in her assumption the woman quickly gave the blonde a key and told him the room. Dropping his grin as soon as he went past the woman, The blonde got serious and walked the stairs that led to his temporary room. Naruto entered the room and jumped on the bed with a sigh.

"_Man wasn't today a hard day ? Okay i faced two opponents today. Number #1 Luffy, The rubber guy who wants to become the pirate king and Number #2 Haruko, The double-u guy. Well only two huh, Not much but it's okay tomorrow i'll have to use a lot of power so better get recharged !"_ The sealing human thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning :<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from his sleep with a yawn. The blonde stretched his arms while jumping off the bed, Landing on the floor the blonde walked outside of his room and went downstairs with the room's key in his hand.<p>

"Hello miss. Thank you for this..." The blue-eyed boy said with a smirk and handed the key over to the lady and then huffed before saying "And sorry for tonight. I'm not one of those pirates...Well i'm a pirate but a good pirate, The problem is i didn't have any money last night and i don't think you would've given me the room like you did...So...So sorry and thanks. Bye !" Before the woman could even react Naruto was already gone.

The sealing human was going to the restaurant where he had went last night, Upon entering he noticed that two pirates were already sitting there, And it seemed they were about to order some food.

"_Okay...I'll start with these. But these guys are i think...Small fries so can't expect much from them, Anyways why are they here ? They could've gone to any big restaurant well...Whatever !"_ The blonde thought with a sigh and took a seat, Upon realizing that the old man from yesterday noticed him, The blonde gave the old man a soft smile.

"Hey you geezer quickly give us some food..." One of the pirates said with an evil smirk as broke a glass by purpose.

"Ooops. You should take care, We shouldn't break anything which is ruled by us. So be careful !" The other pirate said having the same facial expressions as the first one. Completely ignoring these foolish and devilish antics of the pirates the old man went to prepare the food that he was ordered to do so.

"Old man. You don't need to cook anything !" A voice came from behind the two pirates, The old man found this voice to be very familiar turning around he found that the blonde was no longer sitting but was standing behind the pirate duo.

"Huh ? Who are you tra-?" Both of the pirates screamed out in responce with perfect unison, But sadly couldn't completely their sentence as a strong gust of wind had gone through their bodies piercing their hearts. With blood leaking out of their chest both fell on the ground revealing an infuriated Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm going to be Strongest man in the world so...I'm not trash !" An enraged Naruto shouted out with cold eyes but soon controlled himself and grinned while huffing.

"Man...don't lose your cool. Well anyways by the time i'm through with all of these...Ummmm they won't be around here or the world well whatever. Let's go...Old man from today you guys don't have to cook for free..." Noticing that the woman from last night was still here Naruto turned to her and said "And i'll free this town and anyone held captive by those bastards !" The sealing human finished with his voice getting thicker. The blonde left the restaurant leaving behind the duo in shock.

"What happened ? Does he possess a Devil Fruit ?" The white-haired old man spoke to himself with his utmost shocked face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside :<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Air Seal...<strong>" The blonde growled as he ran in the east direction with high speed while having his left arm extended as he sealed wind inside of himself, Using his **Seal-Seal **powers. After running for five to ten minutes Naruto could finally sea eleven different ships with pirates on them.

"_How do these guys managa ? Whatever but all the captains of these crews are smart because they know that more people will provide more strong possibility of them never having to leave this place..."_ The blonde thought with a serious look and at last was standing before these eleven ships.

"Okay let's give it a try...**RELEASE !**" Yelled out the blonde with his right hand facing one of the eleven ships. A strong gust of wind was released from his left hand and pushed the ship in the nearby water while the went upside-down making everyone in the ship fall in the water. This made every other pirate present come out of their ships and all of them looked at the almost-sinked-in-the-water ship.

"Who did this ?" The people screamed with their jaws dropped.

"I DID !" Naruto yelled out, The pirates turned their attention to the blonde and all of them surrounded Naruto and for some unknown reason they were laughing maniacally.

"Hahahahah. Kid please try that out somewhere else, Because a kid like you sending a ship flying which 10x times bigger than you is quite difficult to picture...So sorry about that and yeah. COMING HERE IS BREAKING THE RULES...SO DIE !" One of the many pirates yelled and ran towards the blonde with a sword in his hand.

"Man such a mess, Why don't people take me seriously...But no they just want to see a demonstration...**Memory Seal !**" Naruto murmured to himself and quickly jumped avoiding the coming blade and touched the pirate.

"Woah...what happened to the sh-..." Before this pirate could say anything more the blonde elbowed him on the head, The pirate was out of commision after that attack.

"Well now do you pathetic pirates believe i did that to the ship...If not...What can i do ?" The sealing human muttered to himself but the pirates already saw him as a threat and all 100 pirates ran towards the blonde with each having a sharp sword.

"Oh well they got serious...**Air Release !**" The blue-eyed boy voice out as his left hand faced the ground as the pirates came closer and closer. Before any of them could land a hit on Naruto he was already up in the air.

"_Well let's take care of them...What should i use on them, Water...No it'll affect my body as well, How about wind...That's something i've been using a lot lately...Sand of the shore sounds great !" _The blonde thought and smirked confidently as he concluded what to do.

"Okay now...**Sand Seal...**" The sealing human quickly landed on the ground with his palm-opened left hand on the ground and in a blink of an a lot of sand disappeared or was sealed in the blonde's left hand. The pirates noticed the blonde's new position and they started running to Naruto again.

"**Vortex !**" The teenager shouted out and extended his left hand and a lot of pirates stopped in fear but nothing had happened so they laughed it out and continued running. When they reachde a certain place the blonde smirked and said.

"Right at target you fools **Seal!**" The blonde again voiced out and the pirates were stopped because of a invisible wall. Seeing as they couldn't go in from front, Some tried to jump but those that jumped also couldn't go out, The ones that tried to go back they were trapped as well.

"What is happening ? We are trapped inside of something !" Some of the pirates yelled worriedly, The blonde walked near the invisible wall with his smirk intact.

"It seems you guys are stuck in **Vortex Seal **or i also like to call it **Sealing Barrier**. With this move i release power from left hand create a round barrier and well you guys fell for it. The great thing about it, Is that i can control it. When you guys were runnning and felt like you reached an invisible end the way from where you came was open but i closed that as well !" The blue-eyed boy explained and then pushed his right hand inside the invisible barrier.

"I could just seal the air that you guys are breathing but i'm not cruel...**Sand Release : Sand Slashes **!" Naruto growled and from his right hand all the sand that he had sealed was out and was slashing the pirates inside. After two minutes of these sand slashes all the pirates were rendered unconscious and so Naruto took out his barrier.

"Well all of these guys were hardly any challenge !" Naruto muttered to himself and was about to leave when suddenly he heard a some sounds behind him. The blonde turned and saw 11 guys standing. Quickly jumping back to create some distance between himself and the pirates Naruto again got in his fighting stance preparing himself to fight off the 11 captains. And he damn well knew that each of these guys is for sure stronger than previous ones.

"So this kid beat all of our men huh ?" One of the pirate captains said with a yawn, Showing a sign that he wasn't interested in Naruto.

"_Bastards are underestimating me huh ? I'll show them my power !"_ Thought the blonde with a pissed-off face, But quickly got back to his cool state and ran towards the pirates while sealing a little bit of wind in his left hand.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Air Seal !<strong>" The blue-eyed boy growled as he made his way to the 11 guys standing in front of him.

"**Sealing Barrier !**" Naruto yelled and trapped all the captains, However three of those guys managed to escape the invisible attack of the blonde with a smirk on their face.

"_Those three _!" The sealing human thought with a serious face but didn't lose his cool and put his right hand in the invisible barrier as he shouted "**Wind Release !**" With that said high and powerful slashes of wind started cutting the 8 guys present there while that was happening, Naruto didn't take his eyes off the three other captains.

"Oh my, I knew those three didn't deserve to be here on this island ! Don't you agree Haruo ?" One of the three captains said with a evil smirk, This guy had green hair and green eyes as well. But the most prominent characteristics was a scar on his left eye, Starting from his forhead and ending to his left cheek.

"You know, For the first time in my life ever i agree with you Akira. This alliance of ours...It's not supposed to have weak and pathetic captains like that. So weak that weakling like this could can beat th-..." The one named Haruo was interrupted with his sentence when the third captain spoke. Haruo is an average-heighted person with waist-length purple hair and his eyes are in red color.

"Quit it you two. That little kid is no ordinary child, He has devil fruit powers just like me..." The most mascular and almost twice the size of Naruto spoke. This guy had black short hair and his eye color was green.

"So that's the power of devil fruit huh ? Guess we can't know about since we never ate one. Isn't that right Isamu ?" Akira spoke and only recieved a nod from his fellow devil fruit eater. By the time these three had finished their discussion Naruto had taken care of the other captains and was standing before them with an excited smirk.

"I heard your names. I don't know the two of you." The blonde said as he pointed to Isamu and his smirk got bigger before he again said "I'm interested in you Isamu. Your bounty is quite high too. 2,500,000 huh ? I'm thrilled to fight you as it is my goal to become the strongest !" The sealing human ended with his smirk disappearing and he quickly ran for the three but soon stopped.

"If you can defeat Akira and Haruo then i'll take you on..." The mysterious and stronger of the trio said with a smirk. Receiving a nod from the blonde he lyed on the sand and closed his eyes while the other two moved towards Naruto to fight the blonde.

"Let's go...**Sealing Compressor !**" The blonde screamed out as he extended his left hand in the air and out of it a transparent white block which was as half as the blonde's size came out and quickly it started getting smaller. After a while it was as small as his hand's palm. Naruto quickly took the small white block in his right hand.

"**Compressed Air Seal !**" The blonde growled out as he threw the air-compressed block towards the duo and an explosion occured. When the smoke caused by the explosion disappeared it revealed that Haruo and Akira had no injuries and Isamu was standing before them, His whole body was black.

"**Steel Body **!" The man shouted out and smirked evily and whispered something in the duo's ears making them smile as well.

"Isamu the steel body. I knew i shouldn't have believed a pirate like you who has always tricked marines..." The sealing human growled out in anger but quickly regained his cool.

* * *

><p>"Brat don't get cocky. I have your power all figured out. From the looks of it you absorb things from your left hand and then release them from right hand. Isn't that right ? That barrier of your's is also created from your left hand. That means all the things are sealed from your left hand and released from right hand. But it seems there is a limit to how much of something you can seal...But that isn't the biggest weakness of your devil fruit is it ?" The steel fruit eater said with a smirk and sighed as he again continued but was stopped when the blonde suddenly attacked him unfortunately for Naruto, Isamu easily stopped his kick with his steel hand. The sealing human had to jump back as a drop of sweat dripped from his forhead.<p>

"You can't control what you seal and that is why your left hand's palm has to face the thing you are sealing if not you'll seal other things as well...But there is one more thing, While you have sand sealed inside of your hand or whatever you can't seal any other substance and you also have a limit to how much can you release there is a interval in which you can't release anything and you are most vulnerable in that state and right now...IS THAT STATE !" As soon as the black-haired pirate finished his two underlings smirked and ran for Naruto. The blonde dodged a kick from Akira and blocked a punch of Hirou. They repeated this sequence again but all of them stopped when Isamu again spoke.

"That's it. There are two more weaknesses in your devil fruits. Brat it's such a strong yet a very weak fruit. Your hand's palm is always facing the substance you want to seal, What if you couldn't release it for a day or two ? Would that affect your body ? I think not. But the biggest flaw that i think in your ability is that if you seal sand, Then you can't seal air or any other substances. Or maybe you don't, You must've tried to seal them in the beginning but it must've hurt you back then. Up until now i was thinking that you just liked sealing from left hand but no you really can't do anything can you brat...If we could just cut your right arm or do something to-..." Isamu said as he disappeared.

The black-haired pirate appeared behind the blonde with his both arms turned into steel sword. Isamu quickly slashed Naruto's left arm with the intention to cut it down but luckily the blue-eyed boy managed to jump away, However, He had gotten a cut on his arm.

"Something to make it unusable you'll never be able to use your abilities will you ? Anyways i also noticed since you only release air or whatever you seal from your left hand you don't have any kind of special protection. If you could release it from anywhere and also use it to coat your body with sand or air then it would be a very useful power. But it's useless or perhaps you are just weak !" The green-eyed man said as he drunk the blonde's blood which was on his steel swords or hands to be precise.

"Woah...That's our captain Isamu !" The green-haired pirate Akira said as he laughed maniacally.

"Yep. That brat is done for !" The purple-haired man said with a smirk.

"_Damn. This Isamu bastard may not be much strong but the guy is smart as hell. I'm dead for sure if i don't escape. He is right i don't have any special powers. And here i was proud of my powers...Nonetheless i still have a great attack up my sleeve !"_ The seal-seal fruit eater thought with a smirk as he ran towards Akira and Hiruo but Isamu came in between before he could anything. Naruto's smirk got bigger as he quickly put his left hand on Isamu's head and screamed "**Memory Seal **!" out. With that said a light started glowing out from the blonde's palm. Naruto quickly did the same thing to the other two as well.

The trio fell on the ground not knowing what had happened. They turned to see all their ships and men were down for the count and Naruto was already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere :<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Man if i can just hold this seal for as long as i was there. Maybe fifteen minutes and then it'll be over. They'll forget about me..." <em>Naruto thought as his exhausted body rested itself on a tree.

Sighing on his pathetic defeat the sealing human thought "_Once this is all over. I'll leave this town and will train and become stronger. With the powers i've now i won't just be able to fight the Whitebeard but the vice-admirals will easily beat me as well. Not just vice-admirals even some strong captains will be able to beat me. Man i'm so pathetic, Before getting stronger i gotta get rid of these weaknesses in my devil fruit. These are not the weaknesses of my devil fruit but me...!"_ Naruto again thought as he finally lost consciousness because of the exhaustion.

**The End Of Chapter #03 :**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>__** :**_

* * *

><p><em>So Guys Wasn't Much Action And Wasn't Much Good Either, But This Can't Be Considered A Filler Chapter. Because It Is Not, It Had A Lot Important Things And So Naruto Now Realized He Has To Get Stronger, And In The Next Chapter He Will Get Stronger As Well As Meet Luffy &amp; Zoro So WAIT FOR THE 4TH CHAPTER. AS IT'LL BE AWESOME.<em>

_Anyways This Is It, If You've Questions And Any Other Things To Ask, Feel Free To Do So. And I'll Answer As Soon As I Can._

_And Yeah I Almost Forgot To Mention, __**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**__'s Chapter #20 Will Be Coming Today Or Tomorrow._

_Merry Christmas. Happy Holiday._

_This Is It Guys...  
><em>_**Stickermans50 Over and Out B-}**_


End file.
